1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm systems of various kinds and relates particularly to an alarm system associated with a deep freezer to sound an audible warning when the temperature within the freezer rises to a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore alarm systems of various kinds have been provided which issue a warning when an associated mechanism is malfunctioning or when conditions, such as temperature, humidity and the like, surrounding the alarm mechanism change. As an example, many fire alarms have been provided which sound an alarm when the temperature within an area rises to a predetermined level to warn the occupants of a building to leave immediately or take appropriate action, such as extinguishing the fire. These alarms have been operated in many different ways including electrically and by pressurized gas and have included horns, bells, sirens, flashing lights and other warning signals; however, most of these alarms have operated continuously once they have been started.
Some efforts have been made to provide an alarm system for a deep freezer to warn the occupants of a building that the deep freezer is malfunctioning so that the occupants can take appropriate steps to preserve the frozen products within the freezer before the products are damaged or have spoiled through thawing. Some examples of the prior art are the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Bean 2,439,331; Wood 2,475,069; Iketani 3,360,165; Richardson 3,400,536; Linder 3,461,834; and Wagner 3,590,770.